


Fragments of a Letter

by Himring



Series: Emeldir [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of a letter sent by Emeldir, wife of Barahir and mother of Beren, to Fingon, High King of the Noldor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> "At last so desperate was the case of Barahir that Emeldir the Manhearted his wife (whose mind was rather to fight beside her son and her husband than to flee) gathered together all the women and children that were left, and gave arms to those that would bear them; and she led them into the mountains that lay behind, and so by perilous paths, until they came at last with loss and misery to Brethil."
> 
> (Silmarillion)

***ness, King Fingo***send greet***

***have arrived in Br***now after***rwen and Ri***to Dor-L***

***months and***parted, left in Taur***after heavy ***do not kno***rahir and my***family, nephew*** left now but*** sends messa***he will withstan*** long sinc***nothing. Too few***

***draw from the fight***only we were attac***in mountains. Orc***away up to**blocked by avala***five childr***dead and also many***did but afterwa***snowed for tw***with severe fro***Then I***cause of a broken leg***but my cousin Mor***aliant and steadf***lways rem***thing too much for***

***commend to your gener ***trust both ***will receive among your***

***rs faithfully, Emeld***

 

  _Restored from scraps of parchment found by Erestor in the spine of a book entitled_ The Proper Role of Women _in the library of Imladris._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fifth Birthday Celebrations of the Silmarillion Writers Guild and posted to the archive there on September 13, 2010


End file.
